


In This Mind

by mkatewritesthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casifer, Casifer x Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkatewritesthings/pseuds/mkatewritesthings
Summary: Casifer captures Dean, prying him for information about Amara. Then, Lucifer lets a few secrets from Cas’ mind slip into the open, and Dean reacts.





	In This Mind

Dean’s wrists burned against the sharp metal of the handcuffs. Fuck, this was going to be a tricky pickle to get out of. The hunter’s emerald gaze glared up to the fallen angel who had taken the vessel of his best friend hostage. Permission my ass. Dean was sure that if Cas knew what Lucifer was going to do with this form, he probably wouldn’t have let this mess happen.  
But he had, and there they were.  
“Are you going to answer me, Dean? Or are we going to keep doing this dance until the world implodes?” Cas’ silky voice teased.   
“I don’t know what you want me to say. You’re the archangel. Can’t you find her by yourself? Why am I so important?” Dean spat. The question was genuine. He had no fucking clue what Lucifer wanted from him.  
Lucifer bit his lip, rolling his eyes. “Well, Dean, you seem to have a bond with Auntie Amara, which makes things easier… If you behave.” The devil’s lips curled into a toothy grin as he gripped Dean’s shoulder. Dean winced, biting his tongue from the pain.  
“If I tell you, will you let Cas go?” Dean pleaded.   
Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Castiel? He wanted this. I’m not releasing a perfectly willing accomplice.” He tapped his long finger on the bottom of his scruffy chin. “Unless… Ha! You love him! Oh, this is just priceless!” Lucifer straddled Deans lap, causing the older Winchester to stiffen. Then, Lucifer slowly shed Cas’ trench coat and tossed it onto the floor. “He thinks about you too, you know. Naughty things, for an angel.”  
Dean’s gaze narrowed at the imposter, but curiosity was getting the best of him. “What the hell does that mean?” He didn’t confirm or deny his feelings for the Cas. Sure, Cas and he shared a profound bond, but lately, Dean wondered if it was something much more than that. Whenever Cas entered the room, or spontaneously appeared in behind him, Dean’s heart fluttered in the same way as when Baby’s engine roared. But the hunter suppressed his feelings, focusing on making sure Amara didn’t wipe out mankind.  
Lucifer smirked down Dean, making Dean’s stomach flip. Yes, it was Lucifer behind those sapphire eyes, but Dean could see a twinkle of the angel he cared for.  
Lucifer tightly gripped Deans hair, pulling his head back. “Oh, the things he wants to do to you,” Lucifer cooed. “He imagines you naked more often than clothed nowadays, you know. Oo-hoo, and the things he practices with his tongue.” Lucifer winked before leaning down to Dean’s ear. “The way he touches himself to the thought of you.”  
Dean groaned as Lucifer lifted the hunter’s head back up to meet his gaze. Dean could feel his cock twitch in his jeans as thoughts of Castiel’s skin against his flooded his mind. “What are you doing, Lucifer?” Dean growled through his teeth.   
Lucifer rolled his eyes as he stood. “I’m giving you motivation.” The devil leaned down, gripping Dean’s wrists and pressing them into the wooden armrests. “If you help me find Amara my way, I’ll give you back your precious angel. Deal-io?”   
Dean closed his eyes for a moment, thinking over the fallen angel’s words. This would mean betraying God, his brother, and everything he had worked towards. But, he needed his angel back. And for that, he was willing to do anything.  
Dean slowly nodded before peering back up at Lucifer. He was just hoping the devil was going to follow through on his word.  
And Dean knew that was a long shot.


End file.
